


Bratty Sherlock

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: It's snowing, there's a case. Sherlock says go, John says NO!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts).



> Snow telling how John and Sherlock will weather the storm. But we can guess !
> 
> * Melody: Here comes Suzy Snowflake
> 
> ** Google the version by Rosemary Clooney

Outside 2-2-1 B, snow covers Baker Street,  
From the Yard Inspector Greg Lestrade  
Text: murder scene - let's meet.

Up jumps Bratty Sherlock, striding across the floor,  
Waiting there with disapproving glare,  
Is John, he's blocked the door.

 

"If you want to solve a crime, luv, you better do it on the phone,  
'Cause I'm issuing an order, we're not leaving home."

 

Sherlock solved the murder, never was there a doubt,  
But let's say he wants to have his way,  
Yes ! He WILL go out !

***

Here comes Bratty Sherlock, dressed only in a sheet,  
Just to show he doesn't mind the snow,  
He won't admit defeat.

Here comes Captain Watson, armed with a dressing gown,  
"Wear this now before we have a row,  
And you go upside down."

"If you want to be stark naked, I'll help you get there, 1-2-3,  
Then if I am not mistaken, you're over my knee !"

Later John and Sherlock, wore neither sheets nor gowns,  
Outside snow was blowing to and fro,  
Inside, sex abounds !!

**Author's Note:**

> To the glory of crazycatt71 who gifted me with the BEST Candy Gram EVER !!


End file.
